The Life of a Rozen Sister: Jade and Lapis Lazuli
by Hikari no Destany
Summary: Key events in the lives of Suiseiseki and Souseiseki Rozen. Tehnically a one of six prequel to my story Rozen Sisters. Event three: In Sickness and in Health
1. Event One: First Meeting

**WOOHOO! I can write it!**

**As I'd said in my A/N of Epi8 part1 of Vertrauen, I would be making seven, separate stories detailing important/key times in each of the sisters' lives before Rozen Sisters. Think of it as seven prequels. They won't really be in the order of each sister, more in whatever order I choose. This story's chapters will be known as 'Events'. This is Event One.**

**First, since I love them so much, I'll be doing the twins. Enjoy this first chapter, about the two-year-old twins first meeting with a six-year-old Suigintou and a five-year-old Kanaria. ^_^**

* * *

The Life of a Rozen Sister

Suiseiseki and Souseiseki Rozen

Event One: First meeting

* * *

Little Kanaria sighed. Her older sister, Suigintou, just ignored her.

"Why did Mama have to move to Germany, _kashira_?" The little girl whined. Suigintou shrugged.

"The question is, why did Father have to promise to go see her every two years? And the other question is why you still say that word and when you started saying it? It's annoying." Kanaria ignored the last part and asked, "When did he promise that?"

"When you were only three. Probably can't remember. I do though." Kana just stared at the silver-haired child, confused. Suigintou just ignored her, as usual, and focused on the TV, which was playing an episode of the Teletubbies. She didn't even like it, but she was bored, and would do anything when she was bored. Kanaria shrugged, knowing that Suigintou wouldn't talk again for a while. She turned to the TV and started watching as well. Just as Po had found her scooter again, the maid looking after them in Father's absence opened the living room door and said, "Ms. Suigintou, Ms. Kanaria, your Father has returned." Kanaria gasped. She jumped off the couch and ran out, cheering. Suigintou sighed, and followed her little sister.

"Gin-chan, Kana-chan!" The little grey-green haired tot jumped up into the man's arms, screaming, "Papa!" Suigintou walked up to the man and stood a little away while Kanaria embraced the man. When he put the girl down, he turned to Suigintou, who gave a small bow and said quietly, "Father, it is good to see you again." He smiled, and scooped the little girl up in a large embrace, surprising the silver-haired Suigintou.

"Why so formal Gin-chan?" He laughed. Father put a waving finger in front of the girl. She shed away from it, only to burst into fits of laughter when the finger made contact with her stomach. She jumped out of his arms and coughed, recomposing herself. She turned back to the man and rolled her eyes as Kanaria bounced into place beside her. She looked up at the man, only for something crouched by his leg to catch her attention. The something shuffled, and a scared whimpering came from his other.

"Father, who are they, _kashira_?" Kanaria asked, indicating to the figures behind Father's legs. They both peaked out from behind the man's legs, revealing one green eye each. It seemed normal, until the rest of one of the heads poked out further, showing her right eye to be red. The tiny brunette frowned, and stuck her tongue out at the two kids. The man bent down net to the tot and told her, "Now now, Suiseiseki, don't be mean." Suiseiseki pouted, and the other little girl, like a reflection of her, except for her shorter, more reddish-brown hair, scurried over behind her.

"Suigintou, Kanaria, meet the twins; Suiseiseki and Souseiseki," Father said, bending down behind the two and pushing them toward the twins. Suiseiseki gave them both a hostile look while little Souseiseki just cowered behind her sister. Suigintou motioned to the man that she wished to talk off in the kitchen, so they left Kanaria alone with the new arrivals. She was nervous, to say the least.

"So...did Father tell you about me and Suigintou, _kashira_?" she asked. The brunette only nodded, still hostile. Kana gulped.

"U-um, I-I'll be right back. I'm going t-to get so-something to d-drink, _kashira_. J-Just go into th-the living r-room a-and watch T-TV." Suiseiseki nodded slowly, and started to lead her twin toward the door Kanaria had pointed out. The little girl ran into the kitchen, ignoring the two whose attention she'd just grabbed. She hurriedly grabbed a brown paper bag and started breathing panicky into it. Father walked over to her, leaving behind the annoyed, pouting Suigintou.

"What's wrong, Kana-chan?" Kana dropped the bag and said, panicked, "I was scared, _kashira_! That Suiseiseki just stared at me! And it wasn't a nice stare! And that Souseiseki didn't say anything, _kashira_! What was I supposed to do?" Father's eyes widened in panic.

"Where are they now?"

"In the living room. I told them to go in there while I got a drink, _kashira_. But..." Kana frowned, and tears came to her eyes. Father turned to Suigintou and told her, "I'll get back to your problem later, Gin-chan. Right now though, I need to go talk to the twins." Suigintou opened her mouth to argue, but the man was out of the room before she had the chance.

"Um?" She turned to Kanaria, who was looking nervous again.

"Can you please get me some juice, _kashira_?"

* * *

The man pushed open the living room to find the twins watching a puppet show. The door creaked, causing Souseiseki, who was sitting closest to the door, to jump off the couch and climb next to Suiseiseki on the other side.

"Don't worry, it's just me," the man reassured the girl. The red-brunette relaxed, but didn't move back. Suiseiseki looked up at the man, worried and nervous.

"Father, why are we here, _desu_?" She asked. Her little sister looked up as well.

"Yeah. Why did we have to go away from mother?" The man smiled a sad smile.

"Well, your mother has to stay in Germany, and I could never take Suigintou and Kanaria away from here. This is their home."

"But this isn't our home, _desu_!" Suiseiseki shouted.

"And besides, those two don't even like us," she continued. Father sighed as Souseiseki started nodding small little nods in agreement.

"Listen," the man said, taking the two onto his lap, "it doesn't matter what they think. But it matters what I think. And I want you two to stay here. And this is your home now. You'll grow to love it," he told them. The youngest twin looked up at him with uncertainty and worry in her green/red eyes.

"Promise?" She asked. Father smiled and gave the two a hug.

"I promise."

* * *

**I know this first chapter doesn't focus too much on the twins, but the next ones will. And I know that Souseiseki isn't normally like this. But I've got somethin' up ma sleeve for next time. Till next time! ^_^**


	2. Event Two: Twins in Kindergarten

**.:Thank you to **_**cherryblossomroses **_**(Recently renamed **_**DarkRose Dilettante**_**) and **_**Anonymous Fishy-chan **_**for reviewing. Love you guys! ^_^**

**Sorry this took so long. But hey, I do have other stories! -3-**

**This is Event 2. In this Event, we see the twins go to daycare! Yay! ^_^ Although...to be honest, I don't think I did a very good job of this T_T**

**BUT that is YOUR decision!**

**Now, just a note; I've named a few of the kids in this. That's because, in the main story, the twins go to school, and they have friends, obviously. These kids...could be them.**

**And about that foot note at the bottom of last chapter...**

**...I've got a lil' som'n som'n up ma sleeve for later in the chappie. ;-)**

**LOL Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

The Life of a Rozen Sister

Suiseiseki and Souseiseki Rozen

Event 2: Twins in Kindergarten

* * *

"Enjoy! And don't forget to make friends!" The twins frowned as Father drove off, hand out of the window, waving. The two in the back of the car just ignored them, which they'd been doing for the past week. The kindergarten teacher, Ms. Nami, walked up behind the two and asked, "Would you like to come in now?" They just turned around and followed her in.

* * *

"Okay everyone, settle down now," Ms. Nami shouted. The kids stopped shouting and turned to the teacher.

"Into a circle, please." Once everyone was settled, the teacher said, "Okay, kids. Some of you were here last year, but some are new. Let's get to know who everyone is. When it's your turn, just say your name, your age, when your birthday is, and a little something about yourself." She turned to the little boy beside her and nodded, indicating that he was to start.

"Um," the boy started nervously, "m-my name is K-Konai Yoni, I-I'm 3 years old, m-m-my birthday is o-on the 15th of J-July, and I play the p-piano." Ms. Nami and the other kids clapped, making Konai blush. Next to Konai, was a little girl, Yumi Tsunoni. Then, it was Dai Lorihi, from China, and then, the twins.

"And you two? What are your names?" Ms. Nami asked. All the kids in the circle turned to look at the kids. Souseiseki shuffled behind her sister, uneasy.

"Well," Suiseiseki started, puffing out her chest proudly, "I am Suiseiseki Rozen, and this is my younger twin sister, Souseiseki Rozen. We're both 2 years old, our birthday is on the 28th of September and our mother lives in Germany, _desu_." Most of the kids in the circle started cooing in excitement and amazement, whilst the rest just started glaring jealously at the twins.

"How interesting," Ms. Nami gasped.

"But," she continued, "next time, how about you let Souseiseki introduce herself?" The brunette pouted, but nodded all the same. When everyone's attention moved to the next person, the little girl shuffled out from behind her sister. Souseiseki relaxed a little bit, however she was still nervous.

* * *

Later, during snack time, the kids were just sitting around the play room, chatting and eating. The twins sat off in the corner by themselves.

"I know Father said to make friends, but right now, we're better off just the two of us, _desu_," Suiseiseki told her sister, as she chomped on a cookie. Souseiseki only gave a small nod, then went back to drinking her juice.

"Hey, look at those two." Souseiseki looked up. There was a group of boys nearby. And they were looking their way. One of the boys sniggered.

"Yeah, and that longhaired girl thinks she and her sister are _so_ great." The others nodded.

"Yeah. Who cares where your Mother lives? Do you guys care that my Mother lives at home?" The others burst out laughing at the boy's sarcasm.

"And what about that wimp? I mean, she looks like a boy!" They all burst out laughing again, and Souseiseki gave a little whimper. Suiseiseki gulped down the last of her cookie and asked, "Something wrong, _desu_?" The boys suddenly looked their way and, since Suiseiseki was looking at her sister and couldn't see them, gave Souseiseki a threatening look. The red-brunette shrank back and only muttered, "It's nothing." Her sister narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but didn't pry. They continued on with eating their snacks until Ms. Nami called them over to the circle again.

"Okay kids, how are you all enjoying your first day?" She asked. Most of the kids gave excited shouts and screams. Only a few nervous ones stayed quiet.

"Great. So, how about we put away our trash and start playing?" The kids jumped up and ran off to pick up spare juice boxes and apple cores. Suiseiseki jumped to her feet while her twin stayed seated.

"Come on, Souseiseki. Stand up, _desu_," Suiseiseki told Souseiseki, taking her hands and standing her up herself. Her sister just fell back again. Suiseiseki huffed, a bit annoyed.

"Fine. Just you stay here. And while you're sitting here, I'm going to be helping Ms. Nami clean up, _desu_." The brunette turned sharply and left her sister sitting on the floor. Souseiseki sighed and pouted, feeling a bit guilty at having to always rely on her sister. She should be able to stick up for herself.

Suddenly, several shadows fell over the girl. She looked up. The boys from earlier were standing over her.

"Well, well, lookie here," the leader teased, poking Souseiseki. The girl shuffled away from the boys, only for them to walk with her.

"Where you goin', dude?" A particularly tall boy sniggered. They all continued to insult and poke the girl until she burst out crying. When the teacher perked up in worry and curiosity, the boys ran off, leaving the tot to cry her eyes out. Ms. Nami and Suiseiseki ran over, the latter shouting, "Souseiseki, what happened, _desu_?" The girl looked up and sniffed. She stood up and looked up at the teacher.

"If something's wrong, you've got to tell us, Souseiseki," she told her, worried and sympathetic. The red-brunette just looked down again. Suiseiseki pouted, but didn't say anything. Ms. Nami sighed, and looked down. Then, she thought of something and smiled.

"Hey girls," she said, catching the twins' attention.

"I want to show you something. Follow me." The twins shared a look of confusion, but with a shrug from Suiseiseki, they followed the teacher outside.

* * *

Outside, there was a small patch of dirt near the wall of the daycare. The only thing on it was a small, dead sprout.

"This," the teacher told them, motioning to it, "is the daycare garden." Suiseiseki raised one eyebrow and frowned at the sprout.

"This?" She said in disbelief. Ms. Nami smiled nervously.

"Well, it was, until the children stopped taking care of it. And the other teachers were too lazy to keep it going." She bent down beside the twins.

"I was thinking that, maybe, if you want, you two could start the garden again." The twins brightened up, smiles spreading across their faces.

"Yeah!" they cried. Ms. Nami smiled.

"Okay then. Come on. I'll take you to the supply closet."

* * *

In the supply closet, there were all sorts of abandoned, broken toys. There were tricycles missing wheels, burst and flattened balls and tattered clothes from the dress-up box. There was also some rusted shears and rusted watering can. Ms. Nami picked up the watering can, brushed off some dirt, and gave it to Suiseiseki. While the girl looked over the watering can, fascinated, Ms. Nami handed the shears to Souseiseki. She hesitated at first, prompting Ms. Nami to ask, "What's wrong, Souseiseki?" The girl shuffled her feet nervously.

"Father told us to never touch sharp and pointy things." Ms. Nami smiled at the girl.

"Well, I'm an adult, and I give you permission. You're Father's right though. You don't play with scissors without adult supervision or permission," she told both the girls. Souseiseki still hesitated, but then she nodded and took the rusty shears. Ms. Nami smiled.

* * *

The end of the day, and the twins had spent it all outside with Ms. Nami, working on the garden. In the time, they had removed the dead sprout and planted new flowers: lilies, roses, pansies and even some mini sunflowers. The girls admired their work, Suiseiseki giving them another small drink, before they turned to the teacher and held up tools to her. She took the shovels and the empty seed packets, but refused the shears and watering can.

"No, it's okay. You can keep those," she told them. Holding the old shears close to her, Souseiseki asked, "But what about Father?" Ms. Nami gave the twins a smile and a wink.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him."

* * *

The car ride home, and it was quiet among the sisters, like always. To break the awkward silence, Rozen looked at the twins in the mirror and asked, "So you had a fun first day, huh?" Suiseiseki nodded, a very large smile spread across her face.

"Yes. It was a lot of fun working on that little garden, _desu_," she told him, excited.

"Make any friends?" The twins shared a look, and Suiseiseki said slowly, "Not yet." When he gave them a stern look, she quickly said, "Well, you can't make friends in one day, _desu_! It's a slow process!" The man chuckled, then fixed his gaze on Souseiseki.

"So did you do anything today, Souseiseki? Or did Suiseiseki do everything?" The girl only shuffled nervously in her seat, looking down. Father sighed, knowing he wouldn't get a response out of her. So, he moved onto asking Kanaria about her first day of her last year of Kindergarten and Suigintou's first day of elementary.

* * *

The next day, Rozen made sure to get the twins to the kindergarten as soon as possible to take care of the garden. Of course, they were a bit grumpy at being woken up that early in the morning, but they just shook it off.

"I'm so looking forward to this, _desu_! Aren't you?" Suiseiseki asked her sister. Souseiseki nodded, just as excited, but was quieter about it. They pulled up at the kindergarten, and the twins jumped out of the car, their tools in hand.

"Ms. Nami is waiting inside for you," Father told them, "Have a nice day." The sisters waved after him, Suiseiseki shouting, "We will, _desu~_!" When he was out of sight, they turned and walked in.

* * *

The day had soon officially started, and yet the twins were still at work on the garden. Ms. Nami had left them to it, trusting them to be careful enough. At some point, Suiseiseki was watering the flowers when she ran out of water. Noticing this, she ran over to the outside tap. However, the cooks inside had cut off the supply. Frustrated at this, Suiseiseki stomped back over to the garden patch and set to work tilling the soil.

"Is there something wrong?" Suiseiseki jumped, and turned to face her little sister, who was on her hands and knees. She was brushing away some of the soil to check for sprouts, like Ms. Nami had showed them. Suiseiseki smiled.

"Nothing now," she told her. Standing, she went and fetched her watering can from the tap. Bringing it back over, she asked, "Hey Souseiseki, would you mind getting me some more water, _desu_? The outside tap over there isn't working." Souseiseki nodded.

"Sure," she replied, taking the watering can off of her sister. She walked inside and to the girl's bathroom. She filled the watering can to spilling point, after which she left and started to walk slowly across the playroom. She was halfway across the room when she was suddenly pushed, dropping the watering can and all the water in it. Gaping at the mess, she pouted and was about to start crying. Her big sister had given her a job to do and she failed it.

"Heh heh heh, look at what you just did, boyo," a voice above her sneered. Looking over her shoulder, Souseiseki gasped when she saw the group of boys from yesterday again.

"Yeah! Be careful next time," another hissed. The other boys started laughing, while another came forward and pushed the girl down again when she tried to stand. She looked up at them with fear in her mismatching eyes.

"What's the hurry? You're only going outside."

"Yeah, working on the garden with your sister."

"Teacher's pets." Before the tot knew it, she was surrounded by the boys, trapped.

* * *

Suiseiseki looked up at the door, growing worried. It was taking Souseiseki too long, even if she had to walk slowly from either weight or the amount of water. Suiseiseki stood up and brushed off her little green sundress. She walked to the door and peaked in, still half hidden. She gasped at the sight. All the kids were nervously watching the commotion going on, but didn't dare intervene. And said commotion? A large group of boys in the centre of the room, surrounding...

"Souseiseki!" Everyone turned the brunette's way, looking at the angry girl. Suiseiseki stomped forward and dragged her twin out of the circle.

"What do you think you're doing, _desu_?" she yelled. However, she did not get the desired reaction. The boys only sneered, and instead, dragged Suiseiseki into the circle. She gave a scream when one of the boys yanked on her hair, and she burst into tears.

"S...Suiseiseki," Souseiseki sniffed. She was sitting outside the circle, just listening to her sister scream and cry.

"S...Stop it." The boys tore up Suiseiseki's dress with all their pulling and pushing.

"Enough." The boys taunted the girl on her eyes, her hair, her twin.

"STOP IT!" The boys stopped as Souseiseki ran forward and pushed down the biggest of the boys. The entire playroom was silent, the kids all staring at the normally quiet girl. There was a sniff.

"Y...You pushed me!" the boy wailed, bursting into tears. Ms. Nami entered the room, and the smile she had on fell when she saw the boy.

"What happened?" she gasped, running forward. The boy, holding a balled up fist to one eye, pointed at Souseiseki, who was helping Suiseiseki to stand. Acting as if Ms. Nami weren't there, she looked at the boys with anger and stuck out her tongue defiantly.

* * *

"I am very disappointed in all of you," Ms. Nami scolded. The group of boys looked away from their teacher. Only the twins kept their heads held high.

"I'm disappointed in you boys for bullying these poor girls," she motioned to the twins, while they boys either blushed brighter reds or cast death glares at the twins, which were only returned.

"But I'm disappointed at you two as well. You could've told me about the bullying instead of bullying them back," Ms. Nami sighed. Suiseiseki looked up.

"Ms. Nami, I don't really care, to be honest, _desu_," she told her. The teacher gasped, surprised to be told such a thing by the child.

"I'd do anything to protect Souseiseki. Even if it gets me into trouble, _desu_," she continued, keeping close to her sister. Ms. Nami just stared at the twins, her mouth open in shock. Then, she smiled.

"Don't you worry about your Father, girls," she told them, bending down in front of them.

"I'll explain everything." She gave them a wink.

* * *

**Arigato! Now, please wait for Event 3. ^_^**


	3. Event Three: In Sickness and in Health

**.:**_**DarkRose Dilettante**_** (**_**cherryblossomroses**_**),**_** Mo12341234 **_**and**_** James Birdsong (Anonymous)**_**, I thank you all for reviewing. Here, have a cookie! ^_^**

**I'm sorry about the wait. I was struck with a serious case of Writer's Block and I wanted to try and catch up on Shugo Chara! after neglecting it for a while. Meaning, that I also wanted to try writing some SC! stories. I'd already made a few one-shots, but now, for Shugo Chara! fans, I'm working on a Rimahiko story called Rima's Crazy Life.**

**I think this is my best event yet. Also, just to clear any confusion anyone may have, Souseiseki is ober her shyness after the kindergarten incident.**

**Just a note to remind you all, these stories highlight key points in the girls' lives. That's why it jumps between times. In this Event, they're 5, and a 3-year-old Shinku has recently joined the family.**

**The Event title comes from the wedding vow.**

**...Don't get any ideas, I'm still not a fan of twincest.**

**Ms. Hachi's is based on another OC of mine, Yasmin.**

**

* * *

**

The Life of a Rozen Sister

Suiseiseki and Souseiseki Rozen

Event 3: In Sickness and in Health

* * *

"Okay kids, settle down now." The class of 1st graders stopped running around and took their seats, turning to the teacher standing at the front of the room.

"Hello, children. I'm Ms. Hachi, and I will be your teacher for the next year. I'm going to make sure we all have fun in 1st grade." The kids cheered, glad to have such a nice teacher.

"First up though, boring registration," Ms. Hachi sighed. Everyone booed. The burgundy redhead smiled.

"But, our first time doing the registration will be fun, because we're getting to know everyone. Not everyone will have gone to the same kindergarten as you." Another cheer. Ms. Hachi sat down at her desk picked up her registration sheet. She cleared her throat.

"Okay, um...Hana Areni?"

"Here, _ka wa_."

"Josie Bocilli?"

"Here."

"Um...D…Dai..."

"Lorihi, miss."

"Thank you. Dai Lorihi?"

"Here."

"Makani Kokana?"

"Here."

"Suiseiseki Rozen?"

"Here,_ desu_."

"Souseiseki Rozen?"

"Here."

"Yumi Tsunoni?"

"Here."

"And finally...um...Konai Yoni?"

"Here." Ms. Hachi smiled.

"Good, then we're all here," she said, putting down the sheet. Standing up again, Ms. Hachi told the class, "And I propose that we all go outside and play for your first day." This was greeted by another loud cheer and the majority of the kids running to the door. The only ones taking their time were the twins and Konai. Suiseiseki and Souseiseki kept their heads together, whispering excitedly to each other, while Konai just avoided them and scratched his arm.

"Come on girls, you can talk out in the playground," Ms. Hachi told them. They nodded and ran forward, only stopping when the teacher asked, "Konai, what's the matter?" The boy switched to scratching the side of his face as he replied, "I don't know, I'm just really itchy." Ms. Hachi bent down next to the boy while she inspected his arm.

"Is he okay, _desu_?" Suiseiseki asked, both she and her sister looking worried. Ms. Hachi looked back up at Konai and asked, worried, "Konai, why didn't your mother keep you off school?" Konai blinked, confused.

"I-I don't know. Why? Should she have?" Ms. Hachi stood up and told him, "Is anyone at home? I'm going to ask the office to call them." Konai continued to scratch his arm while he answered, "Mama and Papa. Why?" Ms. Hachi was nearly out the door when Suiseiseki grabbed her skirt and asked, "Ms. Hachi, what's wrong with Konai?" Ms. Hachi looked back at the boy, who refused to stop scratching himself, then looked back down at the girl.

"He's got chickenpox. I need you girls to stay here with him, but please keep our distance." Then, she was out of the room before the girls could ask what chickenpox were.

"Hey look!" The boy exclaimed. The twins turned to face him. The boy had on a surprised look and was looking at his arm. Holding it to the girls, he said, "I'm covered in spots." Suiseiseki gasped and ran up to the boy, ignoring Souseiseki's cry. She asked, "Where? Show me,_ desu_!" While they both gawked at the spots, Souseiseki ran to the door to look out for Ms. Hachi. Seeing she was still caught up at the office, she ran over and grabbed the back of her sister's top and pulled her away.

"Hey!" she cried. Turning to her twin, she pouted, "What was that for, _desu_?"

"Ms. Hachi told us to stay away from him," Souseiseki told her frustrated sister. The older twin looked like she was about to start crying.

"But he's got spots! He's like a human...chee...chee...spotty fast cat, _desu_! Except he isn't fast, he's just spotty."

"He's got chickenpox! They must be bad if Ms. Hachi doesn't want us to go near him!" Souseiseki argued back. Suiseiseki pouted again, annoyed.

"Is something wrong you guys?" Konai asked, turning away from his spotty arms. The girls turned to the boy, shared a very brief look, then said at the same time, "Nothing." Konai frowned.

"It's still really creepy how you guys do that," he commented before he turned to his dotted ankles. Ms. Hachi re-entered the room, extremely worried.

"Okay, Konai, your mother is coming to pick you up. I'm afraid you can't come back in for a while." Konai and the twins looked distraught, the boy about ready to start crying.

"Bu...But why?" he wailed. Ms. Hachi sighed.

"Listen, just you go wait out in front of the office. Your mother said she'd be here in a few minutes," she told him gently, leading him to the door. The boy ran the rest of the way trailing tears. Ms. Hachi sighed again, holding a hand to her forehead. Then, she spotted the twins out the corner of her eye and froze.

"Uh, girls?" They turned to her, curious.

"Did you stay away from Konai like I asked?" They shared a nervous glance, only for Souseiseki to reply quickly, "Yes, yes we did." The teacher relaxed, letting out a deep sigh of relief. Hearing Konai's mother enter, she turned to the door and walked out, leaving the twins alone in the classroom.

* * *

"Father, here are the papers you asked for." The man turned away from his laptop to smile at the latest addition to the family, Shinku. His fifth daughter. Sometimes he worried that he was bringing home too many kids, but he would worry about that when he hit 7 kids.

"Why thank you, Shinku," he praised, and the blonde's normally emotionless - except in the presence of Father, then they're filled with love - ice blue eyes shone with pride.

"You're welcome, Father. Now what should I do?" she asked. He placed the end of his pencil against his chin, thinking. The slam of the closing door announced the arrival of his other daughters. He turned again to Shinku and asked her, "How about you come and help me with asking the others how their days went?" The blonde nodded. The man picked up his youngest and they walked to the living room, where the others were settling down to watch TV. He opened the door, and the four inhabitants of the room turned his way. Suigintou quickly glanced at everyone else in the room and smirked. She jumped out the armchair and ran to the man, grabbing him in a hug. Looking up at him, she asked him in a sickly sweet voice, "How are you, Father?" The other sisters rolled their eyes while Suigintou cast a death glare at the tiny blonde standing by Father's leg. The look was returned. She just seemed to hate this one more than the others. And apparently, the feeling was mutual.

"So," Father started, turning to the twins, "how was 1st grade?" Kanaria turned to the man and huffed, "What about me? Shouldn't you ask me, or even Suigintou since we're older, _kashira_?" He only smiled at the girl, his own silent way of telling her to be patient.

"Well," Souseiseki started, "it was fun, but Konai had to go home early." Father perked up, curious. He remembered the shy boy from the girls' 4th birthday party.

"And why is that?" he asked, picking up Suigintou and placing her next to Kanaria, who had taken the armchair when the silver haired girl ran to give him a hug. Suiseiseki replied, squeaking, "He was all spotty. Ms. Hachi said it was chickenpox,_ desu_." Suigintou and Kanaria gasped, and the man froze. The twins and Shinku looked around with confused eyes.

"What's chickenpox, Father?" Shinku asked. Father looked at his eldest two and told them, "Take Shinku out back. I need to talk with the twins."They nodded, both looking serious. They jumped out the chair, with Kanaria leading Shinku out the door. Once the door closed with a click, the man turned to the twins and asked, "Okay, I need you to be honest with me. Did either of you go anywhere near Konai?" The twins shared a glance, but, before Souseiseki could say that they didn't, Suiseiseki piped up.

"I did. But he was all spotty and I wanted to see, _desu_," she told the man. He sighed, but he didn't do anything else. Then, he stood up, opened the door, and shouted, "Girls, get your jackets and shoes on, we're going to the doctors."

* * *

"Okay, doesn't look like anything too serious. But, we need to check often in case they do come anytime soon," the doctor told Father, taking Suiseiseki off the table. The man nodded, still looking worried.

"So, should I still keep her off school just in case?" The doctor nodded.

"Yes, that would be advisable," he agreed. Father bent down and picked up the girl. While she checked herself over for spots, the man turned to the waiting room door, thinking about the other girls on the other side.

"What about Souseiseki? She and Suiseiseki do everything together. They're always together," he asked. The doctor frowned.

"Hmm...I guess you'll just have to keep them apart for now. At least until Suiseiseki's chickenpox have gone." Father sighed.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," he muttered.

* * *

The next day, the girls were up and getting ready to leave for school. They just had to eat breakfast. They were all there, except...

"Father?" The man looked up from his paper, coffee in hand.

"Where's Suiseiseki?" Souseiseki asked. The man frowned, and took to drinking his coffee to stall answering the question. Suigintou snickered.

"She's stuck in bed with the chickenpox," she cackled, nudging Kanaria's arm, who was chuckling as well. Shinku frowned, furrowing her brow.

"It isn't nice to laugh at one's demise," she scolded them. Kanaria looked down, a faint rosy blush on her cheeks at being scolded by a younger sister. Suigintou, however, shot a death glare at the blonde, which was only returned. Souseiseki frowned, confused and upset.

"But doesn't she still have to go to school?" Father put down his cup and folded away his paper. He stood up and handed Suigintou and Kanaria their lunches. While he brushed Shinku's hair and shouted out a goodbye to the two eldest, he replied, "She can't go to school for a while, Souseiseki. And you're going to have to avoid her for a while." The girl's mismatching eyes widened, and she looked like she was going to cry.

"Y...You mean I have to...not be with Suiseiseki?" The man smiled a small, comforting smile.

"Come on now, don't make such a big deal out of it. It's not as if I'm asking you to...not be with her forever. Just for a little while until her chickenpox are gone." Souseiseki sniffed. The man lifted her off of the chair and placed her on the ground. He was about ready to lead her to the door, where her school bus was waiting, when suddenly, she darted off towards the stairs.

"Souseiseki!" He ran after her, with Shinku just behind him. There was a slamming, and when the man opened the twins' bedroom door, Suiseiseki was awake, and Souseiseki had jumped into their bed with her. Suiseiseki showed no signs that she'd stopped her. Souseiseki folded her arms and gave the man a defiant look as she said, "I'm not going to school without Suiseiseki." Suiseiseki copied her twin, making them look all the more identical, if it weren't for their inverted eyes and hair length.

"And I'm not going to stay home with the chickenpox without Souseiseki." The man sighed, frustrated at the situation. Shinku stepped out from behind Father and said, "So basically, it's either Souseiseki stays at home and risks getting chickenpox like Suiseiseki, or Suiseiseki goes to school and infects every other child. Right?" The man nodded, glad that Shinku laid it out flat before he could lose sleep over it. He sighed.

"Alright, fine. You can stay off school, Souseiseki," he concluded. The girl smiled and nodded, then pulled the covers up over her head, despite still being fully clothed. Suiseiseki followed suit after her own smile and nod. The man sighed again, before picking up Shinku and leaving the room to take the blonde to kindergarten.

* * *

Kanaria opened the door to the twins' room. It'd been two days since the incident, and within a day, Souseiseki had caught her twin's chickenpox.

"Girls?" the grey haired sister called. There was a large hill in the covers. The hill shuffled, and the twins' heads popped out from underneath the covers, Suiseiseki holding a book and Souseiseki holding a torch.

"I've brought you guys some soup. Courtesy of Pa-erm, Father," she told them, putting the tray on the bed. The twins shared a look before leaning forward and grabbing the bowl in front of them. Both had their own bowl, filled almost to the brim with chicken noodle soup. Now that she'd done what she'd been asked to do, Kanaria turned and headed to the door, until she was stopped.

"Hey, Kanaria~?" Turning around she replied, "Yes, Suiseiseki?" The brunette held up an empty packet of assorted gummy animals and chirped, "Be a dear and get us some more of these,_ desu_." Kanaria growled, but stomped up and snatched the packet anyway. Once the door had closed in her departure, Souseiseki turned to her twin with a frown.

"Should you really be using her like this?" Suiseiseki waved off Souseiseki's concern and chuckled.

"Oh, Kanaria doesn't care. She's just a big forehead who thinks she's so smart. Really, she's an idiot, _desu_," she stated, unaware that 'the big forehead' was listening in on the other side of the door.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Father went off and opened it to be met by a tiny, 6 year old girl with cropped, to her neck blonde hair, bright light green eyes and wearing a pink t-shirt, denim skirt and khaki boots with rainbow striped stockings. She gave a bow to the man.

"Nice to meet you sir, _ka wa_! I'm Hana Areni, one of Suiseiseki and Souseiseki's friends. I heard that they got the chickenpox and wanted to come visit them, _ka wa_." The man raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's very thoughtful of you, Hana, but I'm afraid you can't see them. I don't want you to catch what they've got," he told the girl softly. Hana smiled and gave a chuckle.

"Thank you for your concern, Mr. Rozen, but I caught the chickenpox when I was three. And mama told me that you can't get chickenpox twice." Father smiled.

"In that case, in you come. Leave your shoes by the stand and just go up the stairs. Their room is the last and second last doors to the left." Hana nodded. She removed her shoes and walked up the stairs. During that time, Father saw that she had a bag behind her back. He gave a chuckle.

"I wonder what she got them," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Knock knock," Hana called as she opened one of the doors into the twins' room. Once again, they were under their covers, but this time, when they lifted it off their heads, they were both holding stuffed animals, Suiseiseki, a stuffed bear and Souseiseki, a stuffed rabbit.

"Ah, Hana! What are you doing here, _desu_?" Suiseiseki asked. Hana laughed.

"To see you guys, of course! I even brought you guys a gift, _ka wa_!" She opened the bag and pulled out two bracelets made of thread. One was many shades of green, the other was many shades of blue. She handed the green bracelet to Suiseiseki, and the blue to Souseiseki.

"Thank you!" Suiseiseki gasped, putting it onto her wrist. Souseiseki blinked. She didn't put it on yet, as she was holding it up and looking at it, trying to get all the details about it.

"Did you make them?" she asked, still engrossed in the intertwining threads. Hana nodded.

"Well, I dyed them. They were just plain pieces of thread before. My cousin Makani and Ms. Hachi tied them," she corrected. Suiseiseki chuckled.

"They're still amazing, whether you made them or not, _desu_," she told Hana. The blonde smiled.

"No biggie, _ka wa_."

* * *

3 weeks had passed, and with the proper care, the twins were now pox free. As was Konai, as seen when all three 1st graders walked into class together, with the 6-year-old in between the twins. Upon entering the classroom, they were met with a round of applause.

"Welcome back, you three," Ms. Hachi called over the thundering din. Once the clapping had stopped, she walked up to them and handed them a card.

"The class made this for you guys. They all signed it," she told them. They opened it and laughed at some of the messages left by their friends. Once they were settled in their seats, Ms. Hachi started to go over all the twins and Konai had missed.

* * *

**Thank you.**

**...Look forward to event four. And review...at your wish.**

**...Destany-chan x**


End file.
